


Skidding to an End

by NauseousOrca



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Major Character Injury, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Science Experiments, Shapeshifting, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NauseousOrca/pseuds/NauseousOrca
Summary: “Star Clan speaks of the bog meeting drizzle and unnecessary death and confusion occurring as a result.”





	1. The Clans & Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Erin Hunter's warrior cats series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is the Cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just introducing everyone, I feel it's kind of needed. 
> 
> There are only two clans within this story, I'm going with the other two got driven out at some point and it's been this way for generations. Of course, that means they obviously focus their hate on each other now, sadly.
> 
> Also, there will be no elders, the elder cats are just referred to as senior warriors/medicine cats, etc. They continue on their duties best as they can even in their old age.

**Drizzle Clan**

Leader ✧ Meadowstar [she] - 4/9 lives. 

Deputy ✧ Honeyskip [he] 

Medicine Cat ✧ Robintail [she] 

Warriors ✧ Tinywing [he], Willowwish [she], Hollowstem [he], Wildmask [he], Firedrop [she], Bluebelly [she], Hawknose [he], and Hookedjaw [he]. 

Queens ✧ Blossompelt, Prickleberry, Quailtree. 

Apprentices ✧ Foxpaw [he] [Willowwish], Russetpaw [he] [Tinywing], Hailpaw [she] [Honeyskip], Larkpaw [she] [Meadowstar] 

Kits ✧ Cloudkit [she] [Blossompelt], Yellowkit [she] [Blossompelt], Icekit [she] [Blossompelt], Reedkit [he] [Prickleberry].

**Bog Clan**

Leader ✧ Blackstar [he] [blackjay] - 6/9 lives. 

Deputy ✧ Lionpoppy [he] 

Medicine Cat ✧ Ripplestalk [she] 

Warriors ✧ Junipernose [she], Nightwatcher [he], Nettleface [he], Paleflight [she], Windspine [he], Smallclaw [she], Roundleg [she]. 

Queens ✧ Echoear, Sandlick. 

Apprentices ✧ Throatpaw [he] [Ripplestalk], Sweetpaw [she] [Nettleface]. 

Kits ✧ Jaggedkit [she] [Echoear], Mosskit [he] [Echoear], and Jaykit [he] [Sandlick].

☆ OTHER ☆ 

! Hidge !  
! Nile !


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robintail is embarrassed.

“Robintail, do you mind if I go looking for Catmint with you?” The average-sized, she tabby meowed, approaching the other. Robintail jumped and swung her head around, the tiny she-cat’s fur standing up, “Oh, sorry, Meadowstar,” Robintail sighed, giggling awkwardly, “Why would you want to go looking for Catmint with me, don’t you have, you know, _leadery_ duties to attend to?” Robintail had just recently been pushed into being the main medicine cat of Drizzle Clan, even more, she’d only received her name a moon ago. Sadly, the old medicine cat, Whisperleaf, had passed away due to injuries from a tussle with a Bog Clan warrior. 

Meadowstar merely rolled her eyes and smiled down at the newly appointed medicine cat, “I often went out with Whisperleaf to help if needed when I was finished with everything else for the day,” Meadowstar explained, adding, “I don’t have to go if you’d rather go alone, however.” A smile was replaced with a slight head-tilt and a soft frown.  
“No, no, of course not!” The awkward she-cat hurried, “You can come, it’s an honor, honestly.” She exhaled, smiling largely. 

“Well, come on then, we certainly don’t want to waste time. I have to go out on the dawn patrol.” Meadowstar pushed the other with her nose, gently, and the two she-cats began making their way towards the Twolegs, where they could hopefully be able to find Catmint. 

Meadowstar and Robintail reached the Twoleg place after a few minutes of running through their territory.  
The tabby flicked her ears forwards and back, searching for any sounds of the Twolegs nearby, and found nothing. 

“They usually don’t come out around this time; it’s a perfect time for grabbing Catmint.” Robintail chatted, wiggling under the fence into the garden of the Twoleg’s.  
“Anyhow, you should always know to be careful. Any sound or scent that could possibly be a dog or Twoleg, and you hightail it out.” The old leader scolded; though her voice was light and it was obvious to the younger cat she didn’t mean any ill will. 

“Yes, Whisperleaf taught me plenty in the ways of evasion,” Robintail giggled, her face twisting into sadness, her grief still new and raw in her heart.  
“Whisperleaf rests well with our warrior ancestors; we will see her among them one day.” Meadowstar flicked her tail across Robintail’s shoulder in a calming motion, going back to looking for Catmint shortly afterwards. 

A yowl sounded and Meadowstar hopped, getting back on her haunches and wildly turning her head around. Her eyes met a fallen Robintail, her body twisted in ways that shouldn’t be possible. The poor she-cat was shaking everywhere and a little drool had gathered around her mouth.  
Meadowstar was puzzled, she knew what this was, but Star Clan usually spoke with them in their dreams. This had to be urgent if Star Clan felt the need to put Robintail into this grotesque state. 

Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and blue eyes opened to reveal a rather distraught looking feline. Robintail quickly sat up, licking her fur down and rubbing the drool off her face, seeming to be confused, scared, and embarrassed all in one. 

“Star Clan has spoken with me, Meadowstar. It doesn’t sound great.” The smaller meowed, her fear echoing in her tiny voice. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, tell me, Robintail.” She growled impatiently, her ears darting backward momentarily, before, “Let us move first, we have not been lucky in getting Catmint and the Twoleg’s will probably let their dogs out soon.” Robintail nodded, and both she-cats ran to slip under the fence. 

Once Meadowstar felt like they’d reached a safe enough distance away from the Twoleg place, she took a seat, facing away from Robintail, who was panting behind her. 

“Star Clan speaks of the bog meeting drizzle and unnecessary death and confusion occurring as a result.” Robintail said, her voice back to its shaky, tiny tone. If it was possible for the white she to shrink any further into her pelt, Meadowstar was sure she would. For a second, Meadowstar dimly thought Robintail reminded her of a turtle before she processed what had come out of the other’s mouth. 

“Clearly this is a warning of an upcoming battle. Do you think they plan to attack?” Meadowstar thought aloud, “The clans have been at almost peace for moons, now, I couldn’t think they would be planning an attack,” The striped female continued once more, “What do you think, Robintail?” 

Robintail stuttered for a few seconds before regaining her ability to speak coherently, “You can never be sure with Star Clan, this is the clearest message they’ve ever sent me, so there must be some twist to it we’re not realizing. I personally think maybe one of the apprentices will get us in some trouble that will cause way too much damage than it should. However, we cannot truly know until it happens.” Meadowstar was reminded why Whisperleaf had chosen Robintail to be the next medicine cat over the twisted Russetpaw, who was still complaining about the fact that he hadn’t yet received his warrior name, though he was at least a moons away from being ready, and they both knew it. The small she may trip over words and be clumsy and shy and get embarrassed easily, but her wisdom shined through always when these things happened.

“You’ve turned into quite the medicine cat, Robintail. Whisperleaf is definitely watching upon us tonight, and I know that she is proud of you.” Tears were brought to Robintail’s eyes, but she nodded a thank you, anyways.

“We must assume this has some meaning other than just battling between the clans, however, I will start sending out more patrols, just in case. The next gathering should be soon as well, maybe I might talk to Blackstar about this.” Robintail jumped up, exclaiming suddenly, “You must not tell Blackstar! I thought it wouldn’t be important to mention this but clearly, I was mistaken. Star Clan has warned me of him, that old tom is no good and clearly can’t be trusted, if Star Clan is correct, and they always are.” Meadowstar tilted her head, confused. 

“Blackstar may be a rival clan leader, but he’s never shown hostility towards us, why do you think Star Clan says this of him?” Meadowstar dipped down, attempting to calm herself with a fur licks to her chest fur. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you and other cats of our clan when no one is watching. That cat is definitely up to something, and I don’t think it’s good.” Robintail inhaled, rubbing her head against her leader’s flank in an attempt to calm both of their flared nerves.

“It’s been a long day, Robintail, we shall return and not speak of this to the clan. We don’t need chaos ensuing when we’re not even sure what Star Clan means, yet.” 

Robintail simply nodded.


	3. Orange

“Ominous yowling flew through my head, it hurt my ears so badly I slammed my head into the ground. The sky is orange, and the ground seems to shake beneath my wobbling paws.” The same dream, and this time it was being narrated by a deep-toned tomcat. 

And then, she couldn’t see that orange sky anymore. 

“Hey, can you stop kicking my tail, I’m trying to sleep here!” Tinywing grumbled, rolling over with a dramatic huff. 

“Oh, sorry, Tinywing,” Willowwish mumbled, though she didn’t have a shred of sincerity in her tone.

“Are you alright?” Hookedjaw, a senior tom piped up, a clearly worried look spread across his face. The older he had been sort of a father figure to the she-cat, after both her parents were lost in the Great Battle of the Four Clans, which led to the ultimate demise of two other clans, Bird Clan and Tree Clan.

“I’m okay, it was just a bad dream.” Willowwish couldn’t help wondering if it was more than that, after all, this was the third time in a row she’d gotten this dream.

Hookedjaw seemed to narrow his eyes, a sly look appearing, “Well, either way, it’s almost dawn. I’m sure Foxpaws eager for his training session.” Willowwish tsked, Hookedjaw was clearly teasing the new warrior about her apprentice, who seemed to have quite a large crush on her. 

“Go back to sleep, you old mouse.” A chuckle was heard and then Hookedjaw laid back down, Willowwish getting up to stretch out her body. 

The small she made her way out of the cave they called home into the grassy grounds of the middle of their camp. If she were to be honest with herself, she definitely was not looking forward to having to train Foxpaw.

The tom had just recently been put in the position of an apprentice, and Willowwish herself had only been a warrior a single moon. The ways of her leader often confused her, she had trust in her leader, but she wasn’t sure she was making the right decision putting the obviously crushing Foxpaw with her, and giving her an apprentice so soon, but she certainly wasn’t complaining about getting an apprentice so early. 

“Hey, Willowwish!” A young male voice rang in her ears, interrupting her thoughts momentarily. 

“Oh, Foxpaw, hello.” Willowwish greeted, and silently appraised Foxpaw’s appearance. She couldn’t help but scowling when she noticed he was already larger than her. Willowwish often got treated unkindly due to her tiny stature, but that never really bothered her, until now, for some reason. She deduced that it was because of her disdain for the apprentice. 

“We will start your training today,” She began, ignoring the excited purr erupting from Foxpaw’s throat, “up by the river. I can train you and show you the clan boundaries, I suppose.” Willowwish finished, and Foxpaw nodded eagerly. 

“When do we head out?” 

“Now.” 

✂✂✂✂✂✂✂✂✂✂

“Your back legs are too far up, bring them down closer to the ground, you don’t want all the prey catching sight of your hindquarters,” Willowwish growled, becoming irritated with her apprentice’s strange ability to stalk around like a huge badger and scare every single piece of prey away.

“I’m sorry, Willowwish, I’m trying really hard!” Foxpaw groaned, seeming very struck down with the fact that he was so far, no good at hunting.

“I understand, it’s hard for everyone at first, honestly.” She soothed, though her tone was hard and Foxpaw flinched, still. “You’ll get it, eventually.” 

Rustling bushes halted both of their activities, their ears swiveling and twitching, heads turning. 

“Maybe we should move farther into our territory, we’re really close to the border.” The tom said, sounding frightened. 

“I think we’ve done enough here today, you should go and try and apply those skills I’ve taught you to catch some fresh kill.” Willowwish replied, her tone softer and more sympathetic than before. She understood how hard it was being an apprentice for the first few moons, she herself hadn’t struggled terribly, but her denmate, Hollowstem, had struggled so badly his apprentice ceremony didn’t happen until 2 moons after hers when they were the same age. 

“Well, would you like to come with me?” A flirting tone took to Foxpaw’s voice, and immediately Willowwish shrunk back into her raven-hued fur.

“Maybe another time, Meadowstar has asked me to renew some of the border markings.” 

A disappointed look shot across Foxpaw’s face, but a determined one soon followed, and Willowwish felt both powerless and the most uncomfortable she’d ever felt being alone with one of her clan-mates. 

“Another time, I’ll hold you to that.” And he was gone, like that.

Willowwish couldn’t help the relieved sigh, and then curled up, her front and back paws under her body, a content purr arising. She just needed a second before she returned to the clan, dealing with Foxpaw for as long as she had, had tired her out, though she’d never admit that out loud. 

She huffed when she thought about beginning battle training with him, that would be a hoot, he was no doubt stronger than her. Though interesting, she was not eager to tussle with the clumsy apprentice, along the way she’d probably receive an ear nip or two.

Willowwish didn’t mean to, but she ended up slowly drifting away into a deep sleep, her head dropping down onto the soft forest ground.  
The sky was orange again, but this time no voice was heard, she just trotted along the red grass, thinking this was just a normal day in her life. In her mind, nothing was out of the ordinary, until it began. A deep voice rose from the darkness of the undergrowth. 

“Looking for trouble, are you going to find it?” 

“You’ll find it if you try hard enough.” 

“Is it your time or are you just here to visit us.”  
Suddenly one voice became 2, and 3, and 4, until she couldn’t count them anymore. The scared feline looked up, finally realizing how odd her surroundings were, only to find a moonless sky. 

“You’ll find none of that here.”

“She’s mouse-brained.”

“What is a cat like that doing here.” 

Hissing was the last thing she heard before she was startled awake by a loud sound in her head. 

Willowwish bolted up, breathing loudly and cursing as she realized she’d fallen asleep, and now it was nightfall.

She got to her legs, stretching out again, before she was once again, distracted by the sound of rustling bushes. Her small body turned in the direction of the sounds, and she sniffed, only getting the scent of those dreaded Bog Clan cats in her nose. It wouldn’t be such a problem if she caught something right off the border, she thought.

The she put one paw across the scent markings and then two, and then all four, and took a whiff, inching towards that still moving bush. 

She crouched down, lowering her body entirely to the ground, and when a large enough rumble was heard from the bush, pounced hard, her claws out and ready to attack.  
Instead of pouncing onto a small mouse, as she’d expected, she landed on an absolutely huge flame-colored tabby cat, who was not happy at all about his nap getting disrupted.  
The other cat hissed and rolled around with Willowwish for a second before she detached herself from him and ran back a few paces, turning back around to eye him nervously, making sure she was definitely back into the safety of her own territory. 

He was a lot smaller from where she was standing, but still, he was about the biggest cat she’d seen. Muscles rippled through the larger tom’s shoulders as he snarled still, his entire body tensed at the she. If the situation were different, she would laugh at the fact that he seemed to think she’d be able to hurt him at all, she had speed of course but with the brute strength this tom no doubt possessed he could kill her within seconds. Not only was he huge, but he was also tall and his tail was probably longer than her entire body, minus her tail, of course. The male’s coat was orange and striped, and he had a white muzzle and both of his front paws were white as well, along with his chest from what she could tell. 

He tsked and sat down, his body still tensed but he obviously was not afraid of her as he opened his muzzle to speak, “You Drizzle Clan cats, first you trespass and then you attack me while I’m sleeping!” He complained, his big shiny teeth the only thing she could focus on whenever he opened his maw for another word.  
His eyes were mischievous, though, she couldn’t tell if he wanted to rip her apart in one way… or another. 

“I’ll have to let this one slide, though, you’re such a pretty kitty, hm?” He chatted, getting up from his sitting position to waltz over to the now shaking Willowwish. 

She wasn’t totally sure if he wasn’t a fox at this point, the closer he got the bigger he got, and she was absolutely terrified of this stranger, though he seemed to have different intentions than tearing her throat apart like she pictured in her mind as he walked so close she could smell him clearly. 

For a second, the fear disappeared and she thought only of how he smelled nice, actually, unlike many of the other Bog Clan cats she’d smelt who have the odd scent of wet grass and rain mixed together into their pelts, which is disgusting. 

“I’m Nightwatcher, and you are?” He introduced, and Willowwish tilted her head, Nightwatcher was an odd name for such a flame colored feline, but it suited him, she supposed. 

For the first time, she spoke, her tiny voice nothing compared to the rumbling in his throat which dimly reminded her of a badger, if they could speak her language. “I’m not going to tell you my name, you’re from a different clan, I shouldn’t even be talking to you!” She hissed, backing up with her tail fluffed out and the rest of her fur everywhere with anger.

“Calm down, little one, we may be from different clans, but that doesn’t mean we have to be enemies.” Nightwatcher countered, an amused look appearing upon his face.

“That’s kind of exactly what being in a different clan means, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my clan," Willowwish meowed, "and don't call me little one." With that she turned tail around and tried to make a run for it, and then there was a crushing weight on top of her, pushing her down. 

She growled and hissed and spat and rolled, trying to free herself from this stranger who she was sure was trying to kill her, now, but she never felt any claws, or teeth, only clawing and biting until she had tired herself out and just lay there, given up and confused. 

“Get off me, you big rat!” Willowwish spat, heaving out a breath as he got up off her, but kept his paws on her to keep her down. 

“I only wanted to talk, my clan is so boring, you should entertain me,” when he only got an absolutely incredulous look from her, he continued, “I have nothing else to do, my leader hasn’t given me an apprentice yet, he should soon, though, I’ve been a warrior for 3 moons now.” 

“Why are you so talkative, and friendly!” She growled, finally getting free from his grip and scooting backward to a tree, “Do you know nothing of the way our clans work?” Willowwish shouted, irritated and confused at his behavior. 

“What, would you rather me have killed you already, I mean, had it been any-cat less pretty, I probably would have.”

Now that, stopped her right in her tracks and she threw an embarrassed look over her shoulder, no cat had ever referred to her as “pretty” before, not even her own mother. She certainly didn’t think she was very pretty, her fur was midnight black and she had swampy green eyes, and her stature was almost nonexistent.

“Willowwish.” 

“Huh?” 

“My name. Willowwish.” 

“I like you, Willowwish,” Nightwatcher smiled, and she almost found herself returning the friendly smile, but caught herself before she could. 

“Too bad, you’ll never see me again, and if you do it’ll be in a battle.” She was sad after this, and she didn’t want to think of why. 

“I don’t think that’s true, I want to be your friend,” He began, “just because we’re in different clans doesn’t have to stop us from being friends. Every cat from my clan are a bunch of old sour cats, and I really don’t like them.” Nightwatcher continued his little rant, “I barely know you, and I feel like I can talk to you, I’m not usually this talkative, honestly.” 

“Goodbye, Nightwatcher.” She bid farewell and took off before he could catch her again, but she did hear his last words.

“I’ll be at the next gathering, I’ll accept it if you really don’t want to be my friend, but if you do, go to the gathering, and talk to me. Then we’ll see if we have to be enemies just because of our clan difference.” 

This struck a cord with her.


End file.
